life_is_strangefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Chloe Price
|Obraz =Chloe-0.jpg |Podpis obrazu = |Pseudonimy =Punk friend Sherlock Girl Wonder Speedy Che Text Profesor Price Bae Bulldog |Data urodzenia =11 Marca 1994 |Data śmierci =7 Października 2013 (oryginalna czasoprzestrzeń) 10 października (w zależności od wyboru gracza) |Powód śmierci = |Miejsce urodzenia =Arcadia Bay, Oregon |Miejsce zamieszkania =Arcadia Bay, Oregon |Wiek =19 |Status =Martwa (w zależności od wyboru gracza) |Rodzina =Joyce Price (matka) William Price (ojciec) David Madsen (ojczym) Aaron Price (wujek) Dorothy (ciocia) |Pochodzenie =Amerykanka |Płeć =Kobieta |Kolor włosów =Blond (oryginalnie) Ombré - od różowego do niebieskiego (farbowane) |Kolor oczu =Niebieski |Wzrost = 1,75 m |Przynależność = |Zawód = |Przyjaciele =Rachel Amber Max Caulfield Justin Williams Trevor Frank Bowers (w zależności od wyboru gracza) |Dubbing/Aktor =Ashly Burch |Występowanie =Epizod 1: Poczwarka Epizod 2: Nie ma czasu Epizod 3: Teoria chaosu Epizod 4: Ciemnia Epizod 5: Polaryzacja |Debiut =Epizod 1: Poczwarka |Przyczyna śmierci = Postrzelenie przez Nathana (oryginalna czasoprzestrzeń) Eutanazja przeprowadzona przez Max (alternatywna czasoprzestrzeń) (opcjonalnie) Postrzelenie w głowę przez Marka Jeffersona}} Chloe Elizabeth Price'' ''(ur. 11 marca 1994 roku) – była najlepszą przyjaciółką Max, dopóki ta nie przeniosła się do Seattle. Chloe była na 2 lata wyrzucona z Akademii Blackwell. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką po wyrzuceniu ze szkoły była Rachel Amber, ale straciły kontakt gdy Rachel zaginęła. Kiedy była młodsza, miała długie, blond włosy. '' Dziennik Oto co Max napisała o Chloe w swoim dzienniku: ''Potem jest Chloe Price. Co byś powiedział, gdybyś zobaczył swojego najlepszego przyjaciela po pięciu latach nie odzywania się do niego ? Po znalezieniu i uratowaniu jego życia w łazience ? NIC. Czuję się dziwnie kiepska...po tym jak nie odezwałyśmy się do siebie, albo nawet nie napisałyśmy SMS'a. Nie wiem co myśleć widząc Chloe ponownie. Ona wygląda podobnie jak kiedyś, ale...inaczej. Jest już dorosła i nie czuję żeby była starsza o rok ode mnie. Absolutnie kocham jej niebieskie włosy i jej punkowe ciuchy. To ma sens, ponieważ chciała stać się buntownikiem. Wciąż trochę wygląda jak pirat. Cieszę się, że mogę zobaczyć starą Chloe, a może to młoda Chloe ? Jestem pewna że nadal jest smutna po stracie ojca. Też bym była. To był straszny czas dla Chloe i Joyce . Czuję się źle, ponieważ zastanawiam się czy nadal ma do mnie urazę po tym jak nie powiedziałam jej o przeprowadzce... Mówiąc o smutku, to wszystko jest pomieszane z gównem Nathana Prescotta. Nie wiem co się dzieje między nimi, ale mam zamiar się dowiedzieć, co i jak. Osobowość Chloe jest upartą, psotną i zbuntowaną młodą kobietą. Uwielbia być na haju, pije piwo i jest odważna oraz towarzyska. Ma niewypażoną buzię, często wygłasza kontrowersyjne komentarze. Jest nieustraszona i uwielbia podejmować ryzyko nawet niepotrzebne, co wpędza ją bardzo często w kłopoty. Po śmierci ojca stała się bardzo podatna na niekontrolowane wybuchy gniewu. Mając dużo negatywnych doswiadczeń po przeprowadzce Max, z biegiem lat Chloe stała się pesymistką. Uważa że w jej życiu nie ma nikogo kto by się o nią troszczył i komu mogłaby zaufać. Czasem jest bardzo niewrażliwa na uczucia ludzi i może zachowywać się samolubnie oraz zaborczo w stosunku do innych, często pragnąc być samej w centrum uwagi. Zachowanie Chloe jest czasami irracjonalne i przybiera formę w której obwinia ona innych o sytuację w których sama nie jest w stanie kontrolować swojego zachowania. Unika odpowiedzialności za szkody wyrządzone innym (obwinia nie żyjącego ojca za swoje cierpienie) lecz czasem potrafi uznać i przyznać się do swojego błędu oraz przeprosić. Chloe potrafi być także bardzo opiekuńczą, oddaną i wierną towarzyszką, choć ma skłonność do zbytniego obsesyjnego przywiązania. Chloe musi radzić sobie z depresją spowodowaną przez jej negatywne doświadczenia utraty oraz porzucenia co sugeruje iż cierpi na bezsenność. Ma myśli samobójcze i jest prawdopodobne że próbowała popełnić samobójstwo po odejściu Max. Możliwe jest też, że tekst "Rachel uratowała mi zycie", odnosi się do sytuacji w której Rachel naprawdę uratowała jej życie. Chloe często pije alkohol i pali papierosy. W przeszłości miała problemy z uzależnieniem od narkotyków. Wynika to z komentarza jej ojczyma, który stwierdza, że jest to "dla niej wielki problem, a także spory dług wobec dilera narkotykowego, Franka Bowersa ". Chloe posiada najprawdopodobniej objawy BPD - Borderline Personality Disorder. Osobowość chwiejna emocjonalnie charakteryzuje się głownie częstymi wahaniami nastroju oraz intensywnymi napadami gniewu i silnym lękiem przed odrzuceniem a także gorączkowymi wysiłkami mającymi na celu uniknięcie odrzucenia, działaniami autoagresywnymi oraz chronicznym uczuciem pustki (braku sensu w życiu). Wydarzenia sprzed gry Chloe i Max były najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Po 5 latach ich przyjaźni Maxine musiała wyjechać do Seattle. W tym samym roku zmarł biologiczny ojciec Chloe, Wiliam Price. Matka Chloe, Joyce Price, wyszła ponownie za mąż za Davida, byłego wojskowego. Załamana Chloe szukała oparcia u Rachel Amber. Po jakimś czasie stały się przyjaciółkami. Później Rachel zaginęła. Alternatywna historia 296x296px|thumb|left|Wygląd Chloe w alternatywnej rzeczywistości Chloe ukrywała klucze Wiliama pod łóżkiem. Była ograniczona do wózka elektrycznego z aparatem tlenowym, który umożliwiał jej oddychanie. Rodzice kupili jej kule gdyby zaczęła sama chodzić, jednak zamiast poprawiać się, jej stan z dnia na dzień stawał się coraz gorszy. Do wypadku przyczynił się kierowca SUV-a wjeżdżając w samochód Chloe, który był prezentem urodzinowym od Wiliama. Chloe wydaje się być szczęśliwa, gdy zobaczyła Max po pięciu latach. W tej rzeczywistości Chloe nie zna Rachel, jednak czytała o jej zaginięciu. Zamiast niej, Chloe przyjaźniła się z Megan Weaver. Po wypadku zerwały kontakt. Wygląd i zachowania Chloe bardzo się różnią od tych z oryginalnej rzeczywistości. Nie nosi już punkowych ubrań i ozdób jednak przy bliższym przeszukaniu jej pokoju można nadal zobaczyć, że interesuje się podobnymi rzeczami (muzyka, magazyny itd.). Przy rozmowie na plaży gdy Max użyje słowa "hella" Chloe powie jej, że nie cierpi tego słowa, choć w poprzedniej rzeczywistości wręcz nadużywa go. Śmierci Dotychczas Chloe może umrzeć na 8 sposobów: * Nathan w toalecie może ją postrzelić w brzuch. * Pociąg może ją zmiażdżyć. * Frank może zastrzelić Chloe, gdy dziewczyny przychodzą do niego po listę klientów * Może prosić Max o przedawkowanie morfiny w alternatywnej rzeczywistości. * Na koniec 4 epizodu ginie postrzelona w głowę przez Marka Jeffersona. * Max może poświęcić Chloe aby uratować Arcadia Bay. * Kula może odbić się w jej brzuch, gdy Max strzela w zderzak samochodu, chcąc strzelić w butelkę. * Chloe może zginąć przez tornado 5 dnia przygnieciona przez łódź w momencie, gdy Max jest w galerii sztuki po wygraniu konkursu "Zwyczajni bohaterowie". Ciekawostki * Jeśli gracz nie cofnął czasu po odkryciu akt Davida, David oskarży Chloe o przeglądanie jego dokumentów. * Jeśli gracz zrobił zdjęcie jak David gnębił Kate, Chloe może tego faktu użyć przeciwko Davidowi. David jednak nie bierze sobie tego na poważnie. * Tablica rejestracyjna Chloe "TWN PKS" jest nawiązaniem do amerykańskiego serialu z lat 90-tych, "Twin Peaks". * Po zbiciu kuli śnieżnej Chloe, Max odkryła dokumenty potwierdzające, że Chloe została wydalona ze szkoły. * Po interakcjach z samochodami na złomowisku Max zastanawia się, czy widok tych wszystkich rozbitych samochodów nie przypomina Chloe o wypadku ojca. * Średnia ocen Chloe przed jej wydaleniem ze szkoły wynosiła 1,7 (na polskie szkolnictwo 3-/2). W alternatywnej rzeczywistości była świetną uczennicą, jednak ze względu na jej niepełnosprawność nie mogła uczęszczać do Blackwell. * Podczas sceny na basenie w 3 epizodzie, widać że Chloe ma kolczyk w pępku. * W alternatywnej rzeczywistości Chloe mówi, że wypadek spowodował SUV. Gdy Max szuka lokalizacji Ciemni w Epizodzie 4, możemy się dowiedzieć, że Nathan Prescott jeździ SUV-em. * Przyjaciółka Chloe w alternatywnej rzeczywistości Megan, nie pojawia się w żadnym z epizodów, jednak jej imię jest na jednym z segregatorów w Ciemni w epizodzie czwartym. * Nie lubi emotikonek (w alternatywnej rzeczywistości lubi). * Prawdopodobnie jej duchowym zwierzęciem jest motyl, który pojawia się w łazience przy jej pierwszej śmierci, oraz w zakończeniu "Poświęć Chloe" na jej trumnie. * Naszyjnik Chloe z nabojami oznacza jej trzy śmierci od pistoletu. Pierwszą z rąk Nathana (epizod pierwszy), drugą ze swoich (epizod drugi) i trzecią z ręki P. Jefferson'a (epizod czwarty). * Niebieskowłosa może umrzeć lub ociera się o śmierć w każdym epizodzie oprócz trzeciego. * Chloe jest leworęczna. * Dziewczyna posiada talent artystyczny. * Chloe podczas uczęszczania do Blackwell Academy nie zaliczyła "Umiejętności Życiowych" ("Life Skills"), Personal Health oraz Adapted Phyhiscal Education Class.http://life-is-strange.wikia.com/wiki/Max%27s_Notes?file=Note-chloesroom-blackwellreport.png * Jej znak zodiaku to Ryby. * Jej adres zamieszkania to : 44 Cedar Ave. Arcadia Bay. Jest on widoczny na jednej z pocztówek. * Chloe użyła frazy "hella" 13 razy w całej grze. * Samochód Chloe to Ford F-150 siódmej generacji. * Chloe zawsze kochała mangę. Najprawdopodobniej od 14 roku życia. * Koszulka którą ma Chloe na sobie w epizodzie 1 jest najprawdopodobniej odniesieniem do punkowego zespołu Misfits. Logo wykorzystywanym przez ten zespół jest czaszka a koszulka Chloe nazywa się - "Misfit Skull". * W epizodzie 3 w domu Chloe a konkretnie w salonie kiedy Max schodzi na dół na śniadanie na stole stoi jasnoniebieski kubek z napisem "No 1 Dad". Napis jest stary i wyblakły. Chloe najprawdopodobniej kupiła go dla Williama. Kubek ten nie jest widoczny w żadnym innym momencie w grze. * Postać Chloe jest lub może być wzorowana na Emmie, która jest postacią z francuskiego filmu ""Blue is the Warmest Colour". Zarówno Emma jak i Chloe są zbuntowanymi punk - dziewczynami z niebieskimi włosami. * Postać Chloe może być również wzorowana na bohaterce filmu "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo" - Lisbeth Salander. Plakat w pokoju Chloe wygląda identycznie, jak w reklamie amerykańskiej wersji filmu. * Wyrażenie "Everybody Lies, No Exceptions", napisane na ścianie w pokoju Chloe, pochodzi ze starego animowanego serialu telewizji MTV zatytułowanego "Daria". * Chloe przyznaje że w przeszłości korzystała z pomocy terapeuty ale już ją to nie obchodzi gdyż nie podobało się jej to co miał on do powiedzenia. Kategoria:Postacie de:Chloe Price en:Chloe Price es:Chloe Price fr:Chloe Price pt-br:Chloe Price ru:Хлоя Прайс